


Somehow it was Still Scott’s Fault

by i_amtheoutlaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Stiles, Rimming, belly-worshiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t believe Derek. He didn’t believe any of the wolves. Screw their stupid mutt-noses.<br/>That was, until he started showing.<br/>Stiles woke up one morning looking stuffed, the next morning looking bloated, and the morning after that he had a full on bump going on.<br/>It was true.<br/>Stiles was gonna be a mommy.<br/>And if that wasn’t the scariest friggin’ thing that ever happened within the Beacon Hills county lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow it was Still Scott’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=sm50rr)   
> 

Stiles felt like shit. It was his own stupid fault. He knew that.

Stiles just had to drag Scott out into the woods to look for Laura Hale’s dead body all those years ago. 

Then again, Scott was literally the only one out of like, fifty to get himself bit by an alpha that night so Stiles thought some of the blame should still fall on Scott’s shoulders. 

But that wasn’t important. No. The blame was so minimal at this point.

What was important was the WEREWOLVES element of that statement. 

Because ever since the whole fang parade came marching into Stiles’ life, Stiles was swooped up and carried away with them and their stupid, supernatural bullshit.

He dealt with witches, Alpha packs, Kate Argent (twice), elves, vampires, wendigoes, and—

Yeah. Point being, Stiles dealt with the supernatural crap.

And it wasn’t always bad, there was the time in between. There were good things, too. Things that made Stiles' life a thousand times better despite all the pain caused. 

Even though Stiles had never been bitten himself, he felt the effects of pack just as much as most of the wolves. They weren’t always losing someone, and in those times he’d never felt so whole before. Stiles used to be scared of being alone, of being left. Now Stiles was just scared of the things that go bump in the night. A sort of calmness that came with that reassurance. 

And then there was Derek.

Derek freaking Hale.

The guy who could be on the floor dying painfully and somehow manage to give Stiles a boner. 

The guy who decided to throw Stiles down on the ground and ravish him in the heat of the moment.

The guy who turned into a wolf and knotted him for five hours straight and then hadn’t returned Stiles’ calls for a week after.

_That guy._

Stiles knew it was the best sex that Derek had ever had, and that was the only reason he hadn’t worked himself into a frenzy as he waited for Derek to show his face again. 

He knew because he’d seen the surprise that was in Derek’s eyes when his knot first started to swell. He’d heard the whines that he'd pulled from Derek when they'd finally figured out what had been happening, and he'd squeezed down around Derek’s thick, hardness.

He'd known then Derek wanted him as a mate; known that he, Stiles Stilinski, was good enough to be Derek’s mate.

But the man was just so damn _stubborn_. 

Thus, why Stiles was feeling like shit. 

Because his mate was an asshole. 

Stiles was already too attached to Derek, had wanted him for years, felt lost without him. He just kept puking; every morning the previous week, Stiles woke up wanting Derek so bad that it hurt, and he’d rushed to the bathroom and gotten sick. 

Stiles would feel better throughout the day, but every morning he’d be right back again.

\--

Turned out, Derek had been kidnapped. 

And Stiles was the asshole, which yea, was true most of the time actually.

Stiles felt even worse when the first thing that Derek did upon rescue was run over and wrap his arms around Stiles’ frame.

Derek pulled back and looked at him, “what’s wrong with you? Are you sick? Have you been eating—“

“What?” Stiles asked, because Derek had cut off, and now sported a completely blank stare. “I was a little sick but I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Nothing you could have done—“

“No, Stiles,” Derek said and, shit, whatever Derek was talking about was serious. Those were his serious brows. “I’m sorry—shit—I’m so sorry.”

\--

Stiles didn’t believe Derek. He didn’t believe any of the wolves. Screw their stupid mutt-noses.

That was, until he started showing. Stiles had woken up one morning looking stuffed, the next looking bloated, and the morning after that he had a full bump going on.

It was true. 

Stiles was gonna be a mommy.

And if that wasn’t the scariest fucking thing that ever happened within the Beacon Hills county lines. 

\--

Derek looked like he was going to be sick and Stiles felt his pain. The morning sickness hadn’t gotten any better.

Stiles snuggled closer to him on the couch and wrapped up one of Derek’s hands in his own.

They were waiting on the couch for Stiles’ dad to get home. Stiles had already prearranged a time to sit down and talk with his father. After all, if Stiles learned anything from My Big Fat Greek Wedding it was that you should never drop bombs shells on people. Ever. They would always get defensive. Nonchalance didn’t work on Greek dads, and it certainly didn’t work on the Sheriff. 

Derek tensed up and Stiles knew that meant any second now his dad would be walking through the door. 

It still seemed surreal when his dad sat down in front of them and looked at their clasped hands.

“Let’s save the awkward conversation please,” his dad sighed out and damn, Stiles wasn’t expecting that. This reaction made everything ten times worse somehow. “I give you my blessing.”

Stiles' dad made to stand again, but Stiles stopped him, “no, dad, wait.”

His dad arched a brow, but sat back down and gestured for Stiles to continue.

Stiles looked to Derek, the bastard was still staring at the floor.

“Um. Okay.” Stiles took a few breaths. “This is going to sound pretty crazy. Crazier than anything else that’s happened to us. Um. Wow. I really should just say it, but I honestly don’t think I can make myself—“

“I impregnated your son,” Derek said through gritted teeth and Stiles’ head whipped around only to find him still staring at the floor.

His dad thought it was a joke until Stiles showed off his bump.

At least Derek was there to catch the Sheriff when he fainted.

\--

They went to Deaton’s every week after they found out. 

The baby was obviously a "werebaby," growing inside Stiles at a rapid speed. Five weeks into the pregnancy Stiles found that not even his baggiest tee shirt could hide his bump.

Stiles sat on the metal table and pulled of his sweat shirt, his undershirt coming off with it. Stiles leaned back against the cool surface and listened to Derek breathe. 

Suddenly, Stiles was covered in best friend. Scott snuck attacked him, coming in the backroom silently and throwing himself all over Stiles’ tummy.

“How’s the little baby doing?” Scott asked, directing his question into the side of Stiles' stomach, then he planted a loud kiss to the spot, which was ridiculous; that could be the baby’s ass for all Scott knew. “Gettin’ ready to come out a play with Uncle Scott?”

Derek snorted. Stiles grinned. 

So, maybe the supernatural crap wasn’t always bad. 

\--

Stiles stood shamelessly naked in front of the bathroom mirror and eyed his bump. He couldn’t believe how much his body was changing to accommodate for the little cub inside him. He rubbed his hands along his own stomach as felt the baby kick, when he looked back up to find Derek creeping behind him.

“Shit, Derek!” Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin, but landed against Derek’s firm body the next second with a snort. God, Stiles was never going to get used to living with him. “Don’t do that.”

“Mmmm,” Derek hummed as he pushed his face into Stiles’ neck, scented him, and wrapped arms around Stiles’ belly. “You’re so perfect, baby.”

Stiles looked down at their bump and laughed. “We don’t even know him or her yet, it could be an asshole.”

“I was talking about you,” Derek growled. “But our cub will be perfect too.”

Stiles saw his own dick give a twitch in the mirror. He couldn’t help it. Derek being all growl-y and sour while still being soft was too much for Stiles to handle. Derek trailed one of his hands down Stiles’ belly, and located his thickening cock. He stroked as he continued to nuzzle into the side of Stiles’ neck.

Once Stiles was fully hard—which was like, literally fifteen seconds later—Derek spun Stiles around and dropped down onto his knees; his mouth was just inches from Stiles hardness, and he inched forward slowly, which caused Stiles to lean back until Stiles' ass was pressed up against the bathroom sink.

“Ahh,” Stiles sucked in a breath as Derek took Stiles’ cock into his mouth. He was just lazily sucking at it, stopping every so often to kiss or lick at Stiles’ swollen head. And shit, yeah. Stiles had had Derek on his knees in front of him six times—not that Stiles was counting or anything—since they first got together, and Stiles still couldn’t believe it. 

Stiles was so gone on Derek’s . . . well, everything. Stiles was pretty sure that he meant that in life kind of way. And sure, he and Derek talked about it a little. He promised Stiles he would always be there for them. Would never leave them.

But Stiles wanted so much more than a commitment. 

And when Derek looked up at Stiles through hooded eyes, with a spark in his eye that made Stiles preen, Stiles thought that he could have it. 

Stiles moaned as two of Derek’s fingers slide past his balls located his hole. Derek let Stiles’ dick go with one last kiss to the tip and rubbed a dry circle around Stiles’ hole before he asked, “can I fuck you, baby? Wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Oh god, Derek,” Stiles panted as he absently spread his legs further, leaned back into the counter. “I’m like, literally hot for you. Want— _need_ you to fill me up.”

Moaning, Derek stood and had Stiles wrapped up and pressed close against him before Stiles could even process what was happening. Stiles latched on and let Derek maneuver his legs until they were sitting right on top of his hip bones. 

Derek carried Stiles from the bathroom to his—to their—bedroom. The one that they now shared. Fucking insane shit, right? Stiles and Derek Hale sharing a mattress. That was just fucking surreal. 

Derek laid Stiles down with his back flat against mattress, but Derek didn’t retreat. He just stayed on top of Stiles, his warm body bracketing Stiles as he leaned down and captured Stiles’ lips in a wet kiss. 

Derek broke away and shuffled down Stiles’ body. Stiles started to whine until he felt Derek’s tongue twirling around one of his nipples. 

Stiles knew that Derek had a thing for his nipples, so he was expecting a repeat of the last few times that they did this. With Derek lapping and sucking until Stiles was a mess, but no. 

Derek gave each of his nipples some attention, but was soon shuffling down further and licking into Stiles’ stretched out belly button. Derek’s strong hands slid down to frame his bump as he did it. 

Derek started pressing kisses onto Stiles’ belly, all around the bump, and Stiles preened. He was writhing up into Derek and smiling like a madman as Derek continued to worship his belly.

But if the sounds Derek were making was anything to go by then Derek loved it just as much as Stiles did. 

“Come on, Der,” Stiles panted. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the worship, cause fuck. Did Stiles ever. It was just that it was starting to tickle.

Derek didn’t have to be told twice. He just pressed one last kiss against Stiles’ belly and went to grab the lube. Stiles bent his knees up and when Derek loomed back over him, the wolf didn’t waste any time.

Not that he ever had. Y’know, once they started fucking. The five years before that didn’t count. 

Derek nosed at his balls and licked him open just as excitedly as he did on that very first time. He slipped his lubed upped fingers into Stiles and Stiles relaxed around him with practiced ease. 

And yeah. Stiles definitely meant that earlier confession in a life kind of way. He wanted Derek like that every day of his life. 

Stiles was rolling over as soon as Derek’s fingers pulled out of him. He rolled up and on to his knees a little too enthusiastically and smacked Derek in the face. Derek bit him on the ass. 

“Come on, sourwolf,” Stiles taunted as he wriggled his ass in the air, “I thought you were gonna tie me upughhnhh—“

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed, because Derek just grabbed Stiles up and pulled him flush against Derek’s chest, and sank into Stiles base deep while he sunk his fangs into Stiles’ neck.

And wow. Yeah. That hurt. Derek had never done that before. Sure, he’d bitten Stiles once he knotted him every single time, but he’d never done it at the very beginning. 

The sensation was incredible, though. Stiles had always thought that Derek’s knot all swollen and pressing inside of him had blocked out the pain from the bite. But fuck. Was Stiles ever wrong.

The bite was icy hot, all cold teeth and warm mouth. It sent pleasure-filled spikes through his nerves and down his spine and even the dull ache that was pooling underneath the surface was boarding on awesome. 

Stiles moaned and pushed back into Derek as the wolf continued to fuck him. Stiles loved the way that Derek would growl and wriggle into the bite when Stiles moved, like he was trying to hold him down. Yeah, it was probably fucked up. But who in that room cared?

Certainly not Stiles or Derek. 

He only stopped pushing back into it when Derek quickened his pace, and Stiles felt his orgasm pooling in his belly. Stiles only had a second to worry about cuming before Derek had even knotted him before the wolf was whining into Stiles’ neck and started swelling inside him. 

“Fuck, oh,” Stiles moaned as Derek started to well and truly fill him up, and Stiles just melted around him, and let Derek harden up and press against his every wall. 

The feeling was overwhelming and Stiles felt his pooling orgasm lurch, pleasure washing over him. His ass grabbed up Derek’s cock, hard, as he painted the sheet underneath him with cum.

Stiles could barely hear Derek whining over the ringing white pleasure that was clogging his brain, but he didn’t miss the long, loud whine Derek gave as he tensed and started to spill inside Stiles’ ass.

Stiles hummed as Derek retracted his fangs and flopped down on top of him. 

Derek quickly rolled them over and pulled Stiles close, his hands automatically coming to a rest on Stiles’ belly. 

Derek started licking at Stiles’ wounds and Stiles let the silence stretch for a few more seconds before he sighed and announced, “So . . . I’ve been thinking baby names.”


End file.
